Unbreakable Bond
by Kyle-Neko
Summary: Porque se puede arreglar un mal sueño...


_**Disclaimer:** Ni bleach ni sus personajes me pertenecen. _

_**unbreakable bond**_

 _ **.**_

 _Confía en el tiempo, que suele dar dulces salidas a muchas amargas dificultades._

* * *

Increíblemente era un nuevo día, habría una reunión y aunque habría "bajas" entre sus amigos él sentía la extraña sensación de nostalgia.

De repente y sin previo aviso y para su sorpresa al mirarse en el espejo, ya eran diez largos años, en el ayer quedaron eventos que algunas veces no podía recordar con claridad, de repente se quedó de pie en la habitación mirando todo a su alrededor y frunció el ceño. ¿Cuándo es que había terminado en esa situación? ¿Cuándo su vida tomo aquel giro tan inesperado?

— ¡Las visitas estarán aquí pronto! —

Al escuchar la voz femenina en la parte baja, se apresuró luego de sacudir la cabeza ¿Por qué pensaba en ese justo momento en cosas como esas? Sonrió bajando calmadamente las escaleras y no paso mucho tiempo para comenzar a recibir a cada uno de sus amigos.

Entre los saludos y las conversaciones llenas de recuerdos que para él eran algo difusas y luego de que se vería obligado a ir en búsqueda de los pequeños niños que estaban en el piso superior, subió las escaleras con calma escuchando las risas en la sala de estar. Nunca fue bueno para reflexionar y menos si se trataba de su vida pero, era extraño; tener justo ese día la sensación de vacío, la sensación de que estaba olvidando algo, mucho a decir verdad.

— ¡Oigan niños! — Abrió la puerta, sentado uno al lado del otro en el suelo frente a la pared mientras hablaban discretamente, Kazui e Ichika. Suspiro llamando la atención de los pequeños quienes de un salto se levantaron.

El pelinaranja estaba por llamarles la atención cuando la voz de su esposa llamándolos hizo que solo abriera nuevamente la puerta.

— ¡Vamos Ichika! — Grito el pequeño corriendo fuera mientras su padre lo veía al azomarse sonriendo ante tal vivacidad.

— Tanto tiempo… — Dijo la infantil voz tras de él haciéndolo voltear.

Ichica de pie frente a él con las manos entrelazadas tras la espalda, su expresión era seria y por un momento él pensó haber visto esa mirada antes, no, esa no era la mirada de ninguno de sus padres, era la mirada de alguien más.

— ¿Tanto tiempo? De que hablas. — Estaba confundido en verdad.

— ¡Como te has olvidado de mí! — Mascullo la niña frunciendo los labios, luego volvió a abrirlos dispuesta a hablar cuando nuevamente los gritos abajo, suspiro y sonrió nuevamente para salir.

Desde ese día tan extraño, Ichika siempre visitaba a Kazui, se pasaba la mayoría del tiempo ahí y era extrañamente inquietante.

Salió a la calle y respiro profundamente, como siempre estaba vacío el lugar y entonces nuevamente hizo memoria de forma fallida, algo estaba faltando en él, habían demasiados huecos en su línea de tiempo, algunas cosas eran extrañas y otras… lo ponían melancólico.

— Si no te gusta esto… ¿Por qué no abres los ojos? — Volteo al escuchar la voz en dirección a la entrada, la niña pelirroja con las manos tras de la cabeza lo miraba con desgano.

— Que haces aquí Ichika… — Dijo él evitando las palabras de la niña, no sabia como interpretarlas.

— Sigues siendo testarudo… — La miro entrar y entonces frunció el ceño.

* * *

— De que hablas. — Rukia le miraba con expresión confusa, mantenía los brazos cruzados sobre su pecho.

— La broma está yendo muy lejos dile a tú hija que se detenga. — El pelinaranja la miro frunciendo el ceño aún más.

— Debes estar trabajando mucho que estas alucinando Ichigo, no sé de qué broma hablas, si fuese cosa mía… lo haría yo. — Su mueca cambio sonriendo burlona y paso de él dándole con el puño cerrado unos golpecitos en el brazo mientras iba a la cocina llamando a Orihime.

Se quedó de pie observando a la pelinegra desaparecer y entonces pensó que tan diferentes eran, era extraño, ambos lo eran. Se sentían amigos pero por alguna razón no sentía la felicidad que antes, ella seguía siendo la enana, él seguía siendo el "idiota" como así ella lo consideraba pero… donde estaban sus recuerdos a partir de la pelea final… que habían hecho para terminar tomando caminos separados, como, si estaba seguro que habían formado un lazo.

Otro día mas, y continuaba confundido, Ichika cada que se lo topaba le cuestionaba si estaba listo para "despertar" o "abrir los ojos".

— Dime de que hablas Ichika. — Ichigo miraba a la pequeña de pie mirando la lluvia por una de las ventanas.

Volteo hacia él y sonrió. Movió sus labios y entonces él pudo leer el "vine a devolverte el favor"

 _"Senna"_

Se le vino aquello a la cabeza y entonces un zumbido le ataco, fue algo fulminante, se arrodillo sujetando su cabeza y de pronto pudo escuchar dentro los gritos incesantes de ella y de muchos más.

— ¡Esta no es tu realidad, debes despertar por favor! ¡Abre los ojos aun tienes que terminar lo que empezaste! ¡No es tu momento! ¡No cruces esta realidad! ¡No caigas en esta trampa! Libérate… —

Luego, todo fue oscuridad, tranquilidad, silencio, paz.

* * *

— ¡Está abriendo los ojos rápido vengan! — Escucho la voz de alguien.

Luego se sumaron más y más, pudo irlas reconociendo, todo estaba borroso pero la luz de los rayos de la tarde lo hizo irse despabilando y de pronto pudo ver completamente a quien mantenía sujeta una de sus manos.

Rukia era quien sujetaba su mano y como en aquel día lluvioso en el cementerio, dejaba que su cabeza reposara en su regazo, ella lo miraba entre disgustada; como si le hubiese hecho pasar una enorme rabieta, luego cambio su expresión a alivio y le sonrió, él también sonrió.

— ¿Vas a llorar ahora enana? — Dijo él con tono cansado pero burlón.

— Voy a golpearte si no te callas idiota. — Murmuro con la voz temblorosa.

Ambos rieron en tono bajo y entonces por fin miro como pudo a su alrededor. Todo estaba ahí de vuelta, los estragos de la batalla, heridos, Inoue, Uryuu, Chad… poco a poco se fueron acercando mientras lo llamaban, distinguió cada voz y temía que al abrir los ojos todo regresara a como antes de escuchar a Senna en su cabeza.

— Puedo jurarte que escuche a Senna, no miento. —

Rukia se encontraba sentada a su lado, ambos tomaban té en la gran mansión Kuchiki, la pelinegra lo miro de reojo.

— ¿Senna? Eso es raro… — Musito buscando una respuesta a aquello. — Pero me alegra. — Dijo sonriendo para voltear a ver a Ichigo quien le devolvió el gesto sonriendo.

— Fue extraño… Tú, todos… — Suspiro.

— Estabas fuera de ti, por eso decidieron hacerte eso… — Rukia bajo el rostro.

Recordó fugazmente como su hasta ese momento amigo perdía nuevamente la cordura, no entendía la razón pero Aizen se apresuró solo para con un movimiento hacerlo caer, en realidad estaba "muerto" en ese momento, fueron horas…

Apretó la taza entre sus manos, aún era débil, no había podido protegerlo.

— Gracias… — Dijo él llamando la atención de Rukia quien le miro desconcertada.

— No hice nada, no soy yo a quien debes agradecer. — Respondió mostrándose decaída.

— Siempre que abro los ojos eres tú quien termina estando ahí…Siempre me salvas indirectamente Rukia. —

Ante aquellas palabras, Rukia sonrió levantándose enérgica ante los ojos de Ichigo quien se levantó para caminar junto a ella por el amplio pasillo, la escucho hablar sobre su ascenso como capitana pidiéndole ser un buen teniente para ella, por un momento pensó que aquella ilusión que se le presento podría ser una predicción y no, él no lo tomaba como algo malo pero… Rukia había cambiado su vida.

Sin ella, no podría continuar, el destino la puso en su camino desde el primer día y él iba a sujetar ese lazo que los unía con la misma fuerza con la que había sobrepasado todas sus batallas, porque al final ellos eran los únicos en sujetar su destino.

* * *

 **Epilogo**

* * *

El llanto de un bebé inundo la habitación y parte del corredor de la gran mansión, algunos pétalos de cerezo caían por todos lados, todos los "invitados" en aquel lugar al escuchar aquellos lamentos infantiles, sonreían y murmuraban en espera de alguien que saliera.

No fue tanto el tiempo de espera, las puertas corredizas se abrieron y ante los murmullos que fueron acallados por un carraspeo.

— Una niña… — Dijo con una sonrisa el pelinaranja, mostrándose animado.

Todos en el amplio corredor sonrieron, algunas risas de burla al final de lado derecho del lugar quienes parecían haber apostado por el género de aquel pequeño ser. Otros felicitando con discreción y respeto al nuevo tío orgulloso quien mostraba su seriedad y tranquilidad pero como pocas veces sonriendo ante los ademanes alegres de los presentes, a su lado una joven de cortos cabellos oscuros, igual de discreta que él quien la miro ante su silencio y poca interacción, ella movió la cabeza de manera positiva y se miraron, eso fue suficiente para saber que le felicitaba con aquel ademan cómplice.

Por otro lado, el nuevo padre de la misma forma era felicitado por sus amigos más cercanos. Una mujer morena de piel morena palmeaba su espalda hablando más que fuerte ante sus risas y sonrojos por algunos comentarios "escandalosos".

— ¡Habrá que hacer una fiesta enorme! — Dijo la mujer ante la mirada de los presentes, no se hizo esperar las afirmaciones por un grupo tras ellos quienes se apresuraban a preparar todo ahí mismo.

— ¿Podremos verlas ahora? — La tímida voz fémina que se acercó hizo que todos centraran su vista en ella.

La miro, la joven de cabellos naranja le miraba con una leve sonrisa tímida, se quedó en silencio por un minuto y luego simplemente asintió y sonrió nuevamente.

— ¡Ah! Sí, es verdad. — Dijo él moviéndose para que ella tuviera acceso.

Ella se acercó y le abrazo de forma tranquila. — Muchas felicidades… ¡Cuida bien de ellas o te las veras conmigo! — Dijo al separarse ante la mirada sorprendida del joven quien luego asintió.

— No tienes que decírmelo, las cuidare… Gracias Orihime. — Ella volvió a sonreir con cariño.

Antes de siquiera abrir la boca unas manos la tomaron por los hombros haciéndola caminar.

— Vamos, vamos Orihime entra, ya habrá tiempo de hablar… — Ishida empujo a la chica quien balbuceaba pero seguía su camino dejando a los hombres.

Lograron escuchar un gritillo de sorpresa por parte de la recién accesada a la habitación y entonces todos o la gran mayoría comenzó a entrar.

— Es increíble… nunca creí que preferirías este lugar. — El joven hombre de cabellos azabaches miraba el estanque.

Ambos se hallaban sentados al fondo del corredor, no se miraban pero mantenían una conversación fluida.

— Este es el lugar en el que quiero estar… — Murmuro el pelinaranja mirando algunos pétalos de cerezo volar con la brisa.

— No lo dudo… Debes hacer que valga la pena, ahora debes cuidar a dos. — Ishida sonrio mirando de reojo a Ichigo quien sonreía y también le miraba de reojo.

— Otra vez te e derrotado. — Dijo con orgullo el shinigami sustituto golpeando el brazo de su amigo el cual solo dejaba escapar una risilla.

— Si… claro, cuando decidas visitarnos seguro encontraras a Orihime cuidando algunos niños. —

Ichigo estaba por hablar cuando el bufido de alguien los hizo voltear llamando la atención de un pelirrojo quien al verlos camino a donde ellos.

— Hey… — Alzo la mano a modo de saludo, Ichigo alzo la mano imitando el gesto e Ishida movió simplemente la cabeza. — ¿No deberías estar dentro con Rukia? — Regaño Renji con el ceño fruncido.

Le parecio extraño tomando en cuenta el hecho de que meses atrás no se despegaba de su mujer en ningún momento, el aludido suspiro y agito su diestra.

— Con toda esa gente, Yoruichi hablando tantas cosas vergonzosas… me estoy dando un descanso. — Se dejó ir hacia atrás recostándose pero sin quitar la vista del pelirrojo. — Y tú, dijiste que serias el primero en estar aquí. —

— Papeleo, mucho papeleo… solo vine de paso, tengo que ir a un lugar. — Dijo lo último de forma que Ichigo e Ishida se miraron y sonrieron sabiendo de que iba aquello cosa que el hombre noto. — Pero cuando vuelva estaré con ellas, recuerda… Rukia es como una hermana, debo cuidarla a ella y al bebe. —

— Ha si… tendrás que primero vencer a Kon y mi padre, ambos están dispuestos a cuidar de ambas. — Solo unos minutos de decir aquello los tres rieron pero en sus adentros Ichigo rezo que ninguno estuviera cerca o jamás podría tener paz y tranquilidad, tenía suficiente con Byakuya quien parecía perro guardián.

Luego de un leve intercambio de palabras Renji se despidió y como de rayo entro y a la vez salió no sin antes gritar que aquella niña era afortunada al no tener un ceño fruncido, haciendo alusión al padre.

Lo miraron correr y desaparecer por el pasillo y entonces de la boca de Ishida e Ichigo salió un solo nombre "Tatsuki" era extraño que se conocieran y que ahora el shinigami pelirrojo frecuentara el mundo humano pero parecía realmente entusiasmado y ni que decir de la joven humana.

La tarde paso de forma amena, Orihime e Ishida se despidieron no sin antes decirle que Chad estaría de vuelta pronto, ahora que su abuelo no estaba, debía reorganizar todo y viajar era algo común, sin embargo parecía contento.

Al entrar a la habitación sonrió al ver a Yuzu y su padre haciendo comentarios chistosos para la bebé que el hombre sostenía en brazos, Rukia sonreía mientras que Kon saltaba para alcanzar ver a la pequeña.

— Donde esta Karin. — Dijo por fin el pelinaranja sin verla en la amplia habitación.

— Fue un momento a ver a alguien volverá más tarde. — Dijo Yuzu sin prestar atención volviendo a los mimos para la bebé.

Suspiro mientras se acercaba a donde Rukia sentándose, sabía que su hermana a menudo luego de lograrlo, viaja a la sociedad solo para poder tener contacto con Hitsugaya quien de forma amable por así decirlo la recibía. Maldito enano se dijo Ichigo mentalmente aunque sabía que esa estatura solo era una pantalla, luego del relato de Rukia y Renji sobre la "verdadera" apariencia del capitán, prefirió solo vigilarlo aunque este siempre lograba escabullirse.

— Como van a nombrarla. — La voz relajada pero áspera de Byakuya quien ya se encontraba en la habitación, lo hizo salir de su ensimismamiento.

—Bueno… — Miro a Rukia y ella simplemente asintió mirando a su hermano mayor y luego a los otros presentes.

— Lo pensamos mucho y ahora tenemos un nombre para ella. — La pelinegra miro las manos en su regazo y sonrió con ternura para luego mirar a todos ahí. — Su nombre será Hisaki. —

Nadie necesito previa explicación sin embargo el pelinaranja luego de sujetar la mano de su esposa asintió lentamente a su padre quien sonrió. Rukia miro a Byakuya y este sonrió levemente.

Aquel nombre era valioso y amado, ambos luego de tanto lio días atrás habrían decidido usar tanto el nombre de Hisana como el de Masaki, era algo simbólico para ambos y también hermoso.

Luego de todos haberse marchado, la joven pareja se mantenía aun despierta, Rukia sujetaba en brazos a la niña quien se removía inquieta, sonrió ampliamente, aun no tenía rasgos especiales de alguien pero no importaba. Ichigo quien se mantenía peinando la larga cabellera oscura de la mujer, sonrió ante aquella tranquilidad.

— Espero poder ser buena madre… — Murmuro la pelinegra un tanto acongojada.

— Lo serás… solo no te entusiasmes tanto como para vestirla de Chappy. — Murmuro de igual forma el pelinaranja.

— ¡Hey! Ella se verá hermosa usando un traje como los de Chappy. — Protesto la mujer alzando una mano empuñada a modo de amenaza.

— Bien, bien… Solo espero que al próximo bebé no pretendas ponerle ese nombre. —

— ¡Buena idea! ¡Hisaki tú próximo hermano o hermana se llamara Chappy! —

— ¡Ni de broma enana! —

Aquella discusión resonó por la habitación al igual que el llanto del bebé haciendo competencia a los reclamos de sus padres quienes a pesar de todo parecían mantener aquella armonía, aquella conexión que nadie, ni una ilusión podría romper.

 **Fin.**

* * *

 **Notas finales:** _Hola como están... Pues aquí, subiendo bien tarde un fanfic, un IchiRuki luego de siglos en querer hacer uno y que digo, mi depresión es enorme, maldito final, maldita SJ y Kubin por jodernos con el IchiRuki, años idealizando el final y me sale con una cosa amorfa, forzada y que odie con todo mi corazon pero bueno ya fue y nada mas que seguir con fanfics y dou podrán sanar la herida, igual todos sabemos que el IchiHime es un canon a fuerza, los IchiRuki tenemos todo, TOOOODO!_

 _En fin xD luego de mi berrinche, quise mejorar ese final con algo soft, bonito e incoherente, porque si Kubo lo hizo vale yo también puedo. No me adentre mucho porque no quise hacer IchiHime horror no puedo, metí algunas locuras... lo de Senna por ejemplo porque a mis ojos Ichika se parece jajajaja lamento estar cruzada con eso._

 _Para los IchiRuki, no suframos, nosotros internamente ganamos porque tenemos miles de momentos y sabemos cual era el final en realidad. Espero les agrade y si no decidmelo en los RR._

 _¡GRACIAS POR LEER!_


End file.
